


colors

by bbubbleddae



Series: moon and stars; exo ship oneshot series [7]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Complete, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbubbleddae/pseuds/bbubbleddae
Summary: kyungsoo lives in a world where people don't see colors until they meet their soulmate.





	colors

**Author's Note:**

> my entry for forkadionly c: it took me forever but i love how it turned out, definitely!!

"Soo, colors are so pretty, I wish you could see them." 

Kyungsoo looks up from the book he is reading, coffee mug up to his lips. His eyebrows are scrunched together in annoyance. "You've said, a million times, Baekhyun." 

"I know, but they're just..." Baekhyun pouts. "I'm not sure how to describe them, they're just so pretty." 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Baekhyun has been on and on about this in the past two weeks. Wishing Kyungsoo could see colors, and enjoy their beauty with him, and how his soulmate is possibly the most amazing human being Baekhyun has ever met. It gets really annoying after the first few times talking about it, but now it is just unbearable. 

Okay, yeah, Kyungsoo does envy Baekhyun a little, and wants to know what it's like to see a world that isn't black and white. He can't even imagine what it would look like. No one has ever been able to do that, and yet, there are those people that claim oh it's exactly what I imagined!

Dumbasses. They know nothing. Luckily, Baekhyun is one of the very very few people Kyungsoo actually likes, and won't say shit like that. 

He wonders about color most when he reads books, and their vivid descriptions. Different colors would be included, and Kyungsoo has always struggled to paint a picture in his head when they were there. As much as the story may entice him, it does make him upset occasionally that he cannot see the colors. 

As soon as Kyungsoo tries to get back to reading, Baekhyun says: "By the way, have you heard about Kim Jongin?" 

"Who?" Kyungsoo decides to mark his page, and tolerate engaging in conversation, with the older male in front of him. 

"Oh my god, you can't have not heard of him." 

Kyungsoo shrugs. "Can't say that I have. Why?" 

Baekhyun huffs. "He's amazing, you have no idea. He started a fashion company two years ago," Kyungsoo's ears perk up a moment, "and it's become the most trendy brand since last year." Kyungsoo thinks about tuning Baekhyun out—he's honestly getting tired of him right now, and just wishes to read. But Baekhyun continues, and it surprises him. "And get this. He hasn't seen colors, yet." 

Kyungsoo blinks twice. He has always been interested in fashion, even if Kyungsoo hasn't met his soulmate yet. He likes the fabrics more, how they blend together, and make something amazing, than trying to decipher the colors. He is always sure to ask someone who isn't colorblind about the colors each time, before he can make a sketch of an outfit official, though—luckily. 

"That's impossible. He started a fashion company and hasn't seen colors?"

"That's what makes him so amazing!" Baekhyun exclaims, a smile appearing on his face. "It's unheard of that a fashion designer would still see a grey world, yet be so successful. That's why he's so famous and respected!" 

The younger takes a sip of his coffee, and swallows the bitter taste. "What happens when he meets his 'one and only?'" Kyungsoo asks.

"Hopefully nothing, he'll still be respected as he is now." Baekhyun's phone dings once, and he takes it out of his pocket while saying, "Kim Jongin made history." 

 

It was instant admiration after Kyungsoo learned about Kim Jongin. He—an aspiring designer and hoping to get an internship in a fashion brand—could not believe he didn't know about this guy. He knows the brand, named Lucky Monster, and it's quite fashionable brand of clothing, if Kyungsoo is being completely honest. Mixed with fine, elegant styles, and bold, sexy garments. It is still a rather new company, but its sales have been going through the roof since it came about. 

Personally, Kyungsoo wouldn't wear clothes from that brand, only because it doesn't suit him(at all). But it is stylish and he would kill to be in the company. Maybe as a designer, maybe just an intern. 

And it's when Kyungsoo is walking around the city, music in his ears, when he sees the flyer. The print is in bold letters, and it reads:

LUCKY MONSTER FASHION CO. SEARCHING FOR INTERNS!

His eyes almost bulge out of his head. He immediately copies the website for sign up onto his cell, along with the phone number. Kyungsoo continues to walk, fingers typing quick along the screen. He actually bumps into a few people on accident, he's so focused. 

He sends the sign-up with shaking thumbs and a racing heart. 

"I," he whispers to himself, "I actually did it." 

A few days later, Kyungsoo receives an email. It is while he's with Baekhyun and Chanyeol—Baekhyun's boyfriend—eating lunch at their college campus. They're both awfully clingy around each other, and Kyungsoo almost thanks God for descending an email upon him. He opens the email, and yells, Oh my god!

Mister Do,

We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted for an interview for one of the internships. You will meet with the CEO himself, Kim Jongin, for the interview.

The date is set for this Tuesday, at 1:00. We are very excited to meet you!

-Kim Jongdae, Lucky Monster Fashion Co.

 

Baekhyun stares at Kyungsoo, who is covering his face out of disbelief, yet joy. His eyes are widened slightly, alarmed at how overjoyed Kyungsoo is right now. It is possible he has never seen his best friend this happy. 

"Soo, what—" 

But Kyungsoo intercepts with a large, heart shaped smile, and holds his phone out to Baekhyun and Chanyeol. "I got an interview! Can you believe this?!" 

Baekhyun suddenly feels attacked by this overwhelming joy Kyungsoo is displaying.

 

Kyungsoo took note on Monday evening to get Baekhyun, to help him pick out the right clothes, for the interview. The elder grinned at him as he pointed out which looks best, what colors fit together. Kyungsoo, curious, asked what colors were on him. 

His pants are blue skinny jeans—Baekhyun had said—with rips in the thighs and one in the right knee. They hug the form of his legs just right, though they're loose enough to be less suggestive. Then a red blazer with a light grey V-neck under it. His shoes are a pair of white Vans. It's comfortable and casual, but it's stylish enough for the interview, Kyungsoo thinks. 

He decides to wear his glasses instead of his contacts, to try and seem professional. So swiftly, and with a anxious demeanor, he walks to the address he was given a few days ago.

 

"Did I schedule all these meetings today?" 

"Your fault, kkamjong, I'm just your secretary." 

Jongin groans at his desk, rubbing his temples and sighing deeply. "Tell me exactly why I agreed to interviewing every applicant, again?" The young CEO asks, hand falling back to the top of his desk and eyes searching Jongdae, his secretary and best friend. 

Jongdae huffs. He places his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "Because you wanted to be sure you picked the right ones for the right people. Because you're that nice of a person, and you actually don't treat your employees like shit unlike others." Jongdae grins in the midst of saying that. "You said so yourself." 

It cheers Jongin up, a little. But it doesn't help the stress on his shoulders, deciding who is best for which department and person, remembering their faces and getting Jongdae to contact the ones that make it. Plus the designs he'll have to go through with the stylists later, and the photographers and models... 

Ugh.

Jongin finally heaves a long, long sigh, leaning over and running his fingers through his dark hair. "Alright," Jongin starts, "cancel my meetings with the stylists and photographers downstairs, for me. We'll work overtime with both of them tomorrow." 

The shorter just nods his head. "First meeting is at eleven. Last is at five." Jongdae states. "Or however long it takes you." 

Another nod comes from Jongin, this time, while he hums. "Okay, just send them in as they arrive, alright?" 

"Yup, I got you, Mr. Lucky M," Jongdae teases, his grin wide and playful. It gets Jongin to smile finally, shoo-ing his best friend off.

And soon enough, one by one, applicants for internships come to his office for the interview. There were two girls first, one had already seen color, the other had not. But both seemed qualified well enough, and definitely pleasant to work with in the fields they pursue. 

Jongdae comes back in about five after one. His head lifts up from some paperwork. "What's up?" Jongin says. 

Hands fall in Jongdae's pockets. "Your 1:00 interview is on his way, he was running a little late today." 

You'd think Jongin is an intolerant man, being he is the CEO of a big company and wouldn't have patience for anything. But he isn't. He just grins and nods his head, saying: "Alright, just send him in when he's here." 

Jongdae hums and leaves again. Jongin decides to go over some designs, making sure things look right and in proportion. A sigh is heaved from his mouth when he hears a knock and the door open once more. In his peripheral vision, Jongin knows the one walking in is not Jongdae. 

"I'll be with you in a moment," he utters with a small, friendly smile, not looking up yet. "Have a seat, ple—" That moment, he looks up from the designs in front of him.

And it happens.

His world is no longer in dull. It's a burst of vibrancy, brightness, and more emotions he has ever felt. His eyes land on the man in front of him, who is shorter, but his body is well built and thicker than Jongin's. Jongin cannot think of the color names that he wears, or the color of his lips, but oh, are they beautiful. The man is so stunning—mouth in the shape of a deformed heart, eyes big and entrancing behind large framed, square glasses, his black hair messy and swooped over his eyes. Jongin gazes upon the rips in the shorter's jeans, white skin showing through. Jongin's breath hitches—at him and the overwhelming burst of colors he thought he would never see—and his mouth feels like cotton was stuffed inside. 

Only for a brief few moments do Jongin's eyes dance about the room, completely amazed at how beautiful everything is. Is it normal to think like this after meeting your soulmate? Everything is beautiful?

The man makes a wonderfully gorgeous, yet shy grin at Jongin, his face slightly colored against his white skin. He bows respectfully and Jongin's mouth hangs open. A tongue swipes over his lips and he feels his heartbeat accelerate. 

He sits in the chair in front of Jongin's desk. The male seems a bit nervous, and Jongin suddenly wishes he could kiss over his face to calm him down. It would be inappropriate, though, this is an interview after all. 

Jongin then quickly shuffles around to start the interview. He finds the sheet for the male's profile. "U-uhm, so," Jongin starts, reading over the information. "Do Kyungsoo is your name?" 

He nods his head. "Yes, Mr. Kim." 

A pain tugs at Jongin's chest. It's so... formal. He does not like the sound coming from Kyungsoo—the sound of honorifics on Jongin. 

"Alright," he continues. "Date of birth?" 

"January 12th, '93." 

He's older than me. 

Jongin finishes going over the information on the profile. Then he smiles at Kyungsoo, leaning forward a bit. "I'm going to ask you some other questions, and I want you to answer as honest as you can, okay?" 

Kyungsoo nods once more, smiling a little back. 

"Why do you want to intern here?" 

The older's lips suck into his mouth a moment, as if pondering. Jongin finds it cute immediately as he does that. Kyungsoo adjusts his glasses and looks Jongin in the eyes. The contact makes Jongin's heart skip a beat. 

"I've always had a passion for designing clothes and styling," Kyungsoo says with a sheepish smile. "I want to be in the industry somehow, and I'm in my last year of college and haven't even interned anywhere. I love your line of fashion too, and admire how successful you are when you haven't even seen colors yet." His cheeks are glowing that same, pretty color as he bites his lower lip. 

Jongin sends a knowing look, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "And how do you know I haven't yet?" 

At this, Kyungsoo blinks. "I'm sorry?" 

A pit drops in Jongin's stomach, and his lips turn down. Odd. Shouldn't Kyungsoo have seen them too? Jongin saw the vibrant hues when he first laid eyes on Kyungsoo... 

"Have you, Kyungsoo-ssi?" Jongin asks carefully, stomach turning and his pulse loud in his ears. 

"No," Kyungsoo frowns, "I'm afraid not." 

Impossible, it has to be a lie. 

"Are you sure?" Jongin's hand drops. 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "Will that be a problem?" 

Jongin really, truly wants to break right there and cry. He doesn't understand anything. How? Why? Isn't it that both are supposed to see colors at the same time, not just one? So why is this happening? Why, why, why, why? 

"Mr. Kim?" 

A flicker comes over Jongin's almost teary eyes. "Ah, no, not really," he swallows very hard. "I, uh, I haven't either yet, so." Lies. You shouldn't lie to him, you have to figure this out. "One more question." 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you have any special requests, in terms of who you want to intern for?" 

Another wide smile appears on Kyungsoo's face, with his cheeks still glowing. "I hope it isn't a pain," he says. "But I think it'd be interesting to work with you. If you don't mind and accept me as an intern." 

Ah, you see, Jongin had never wanted an intern. He has always been content by himself and/or with Jongdae's help and input(Jongdae has already met his own soulmate, by the way). But maybe it'd be interesting... yet, there's a problem here that should be fixed. 

Jongin nods once. "I'll consider it," he decides it is best to say. A smile strains at his lips. "I think that concludes our time together, Kyungsoo-ssi." 

Kyungsoo hums, muttering a thank you. He stands slowly, and for some odd reason, Jongin does too. They stare at each other for a few moments. Jongin finds himself immersed in Kyungsoo's eyes, dark and deep but still beautiful and full of emotions. Kyungsoo clears his throat to break Jongin out of his trance. 

"A-ah, uh, my secretary will email you within the next few days." finishes Jongin. 

Another hum. "Okay," again, Kyungsoo bows in a respectful manner. Jongin's breath begins to tremble, and his body feels like it'll collapse on the spot. The older greets Jongin goodbye and exits the room with a soft shut of the door. 

Jongin completely shatters, after the door closes. The tears fall instantly, never have they ever fallen so fast off his cheeks. He is unable to wail, scream, cry out. It's just tears. Wet cheeks, shiny eyes, a heart broken into the smallest pieces. 

It can't be, it's impossible. He should have seen or felt something.

 

"I think you should tell him and both of you should see a doctor, or something." Jongdae says later, after the interviews have ended.

Overall they went well, but Kyungsoo's is still fresh in Jongin's mind. Of course he is overjoyed about meeting his soulmate(if he can even call Kyungsoo that) and seeing the colors everyone is meant to see. However, the pain is there and much more overbearing than the happiness. He has tried not to cry after the third appointment, and succeeded. But he struggled in the very last one, and got it over with as soon as he possibly could with a trembling voice and body. 

Jongdae came in a bit after, only to see Jongin with his back to a wall and sitting on the floor. He was in tears, and his head was down between his knees. The CEO did not really have any choice but to tell Jongdae. Plus it just sort of spilled out of him, out of his control. 

Here they are now, Jongdae attempting to calm Jongin down. Jongin is still shaking, curled up in Jongdae's side and having never left the spot Jongdae found him in. He doesn't really respond to what Jongdae had just said. At this point everything is faded, even the colors he has seen are not as vibrant as they were when he first laid eyes on Kyungsoo. They're pretty still, of course. Just... not distracting enough for him, at the moment. 

The secretary notices how Jongin is not responding to him, and heaves. "Come on, I'll take you to mine and Sehun's for a bit."

A sniff comes from Jongin, followed by a nod. Jongdae stands first, then helps Jongin up too.

 

Any moment his face appears in Kyungsoo's mind, his heart beats erratically. He struggles to understand why it happens, no one has ever had this effect on him before. There is something just so enticing and entrancing about Jongin that has him on the college student's mind. 

He is not sure how to explain it. The young CEO is definitely, ravishly handsome, yet there's a larger childlike essence about him—no matter how professional he was being during the interview. 

Being infatuated with Jongin might have something to do with how he reacted to the email he had received from Jongin's secretary. He, again, was with Baekhyun and his voice broke out in a short scream when he read it. They were just taking a stroll through the park near their campus, Baekhyun going on about a date with Chanyeol and maybe when Kyungsoo meets the love of his life, they could do a double date. Before Kyungsoo was able to scrunch his nose in disgust, he read the email. It read, this time:

 

Mister Do,

Congratulations! You have been selected out of many to intern at Lucky Monster Fashion Co.! 

You will start Monday, at 9:45 AM. Your supervisor, Kim Jongin, will wait for you at the café down in the lobby. 

Good luck!

-Kim Jongdae, Lucky Monster Fashion Co.

 

And today, he could not be more anxious to be here. Excited, yes, but anxious to meet Jongin again. He dressed nice enough, tight jeans(without rips this time), a graphic tee, along with a vest and a beanie on his head. He brought his bag as well, holding some things he drew out and designed, and blank pages in his sketchbook. It's something less formal than he wore last, but he believes—no, scratch that, hopes—it is stylish enough. He has his contacts in today, too, wanting to look less nerdy. 

Kyungsoo strides to the café swiftly, and immediately he spots Jongin. He is sitting at one of the circular tables, sipping what seems to be coffee. But he is not clad in the suit Kyungsoo met him in. He wears a lacy, white choker, tight—oh my god, are they tight—jeans, and a pretty, light sweater, along with boots with his pants tucked in them. He looks very casual, like he is just an employee and not the CEO. 

But oh, how gorgeous this man is.

For a moment, Kyungsoo sees a flicker of something—something he's never seen before. He doesn't know how to describe it, but it's only there for a moment. And his world is back to the dull greys and blacks he has lived seeing. 

Reluctant, Kyungsoo walks over to Jongin. The male looks up at Kyungsoo, and grins. 

Another flicker.

"Good to see you again," Jongin says, standing from his chair. "I'm glad you could make it today, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo smiles back, nodding his head. "I didn't think you'd actually select me, Mr. Kim." 

"No, no, call me Jongin now," Kyungsoo feels his heart pound against his chest. "We'll be together for a while, and I'd rather you not use honorifics with me. You are older than me, after all." 

The smaller blinks twice. "I am?" 

"Just by a year." Jongin shrugs his shoulders, his grin so wide and genuine. "I won't use them either, if you're fine with that." 

"Uh–uhm, sure."

A hand rubs Kyungsoo's elbow. It is Jongin's hand. His hand is warm. It's only there for a second, along with that same flicker. When Jongin pulls his hand away, Kyungsoo almost stops it with his other hand, needing to see that flicker again. But he can't move. 

Kyungsoo watches how Jongin cutely pulls his sleeves over his hands and holds them tightly there. He rubs his own arm, a shy grin painting his full lips. "Sorry I didn't get you anything, I didn't know what you would have wanted so..." He's so cute.

"Ah," Kyungsoo shakes his head, "it's fine really, I'll get my own." 

Quickly Kyungsoo gets a medium coffee and comes back, Jongin already sat down where he was originally. Kyungsoo sits across from him after slinging his bag over the chair, and Jongin smiles at him again. 

"I was thinking I could just show you around and get to know you a bit, today." says Jongin, eyes falling on the table's surface. "I don't want to overwhelm you with all the work first, so I think starting out easy would be good," his grin widens infectiously, and Kyungsoo tries to fight back one himself. "What do you say to that?" 

A smile finally splits on Kyungsoo's face, and he moves a piece of his hair behind his ear. "That sounds really great." 

There's something about the way Jongin looks at Kyungsoo after that, that makes Kyungsoo's chest flutter. It makes his face feel warm and his pulse pound against his ears. The flickers keep on coming every so often, each one lasting only a millisecond longer than the last one. It's beginning to frustrate Kyungsoo, and he wishes he knew what it was exactly. 

Eventually, the two finish their coffees and leave to wander about the building and each area. Stylists, photographers, models... Kyungsoo sees it all happen before his eyes. Different photo shoots, picking the correct fabrics to create specific pieces of clothing. 

Kyungsoo takes notice how much Jongin loves his job and working with his employees. He doesn't treat them like they are lower than him, rather he is just like them. Passionate, wanting to get somewhere high in the industry—which Jongin has already done, but he clearly does not let that get to his head. Kyungsoo can't help but keep a slightly proud smile on his face, when he sees Jongin work so hard. 

And it hits him that he'll be working like this, helping Jongin out. He'll be watching Jongin pick designs, help in photo shoots, fashion shows. He might even organize something himself. Truly, it is a wish well granted for Kyungsoo. 

But then, he wonders. Why would Jongin pick him to be his intern? Isn't he technically useless for this because he hasn't seen colors yet? Why, when there were so many other applicants dying for this internship? What makes Kyungsoo so special?

Soon, though, they are back in Jongin's office. Jongin goes through some paperwork, and looks at designs he's made, once again. Kyungsoo decides to sketch another design himself, drawing the figure first then the base of the clothes. 

He doesn't realize he has been unconsciously humming until Jongin says; "Have you really never seen colors yet?" 

Kyungsoo's hand halts. His eyes tear away from his book and land on Jongin, who looks at him with a glint of curiosity, but at the same time, one of hurt. The younger's lips are pulled down in a tight frown and his eyebrows are furrowed. 

"No," Kyungsoo gulps. "I-I haven't." A lump catches in Kyungsoo's throat. 

Kyungsoo watches as Jongin swallows, stands, and walks over to the seat Kyungsoo sits in. His lips part slightly as Jongin crouches down to maintain better eye contact. Jongin's eyes are glassy, and he is positively struggling to keep tears back. Warmth touches Kyungsoo's hand, which holds the pencil he draws with. There is another flicker that pervades Kyungsoo's vision, and it only stays for a second. Kyungsoo wants to scrutinize it, wants it to stay for longer so he could understand what it is. But it disappears as soon as it is there. 

"So," Jongin continues with a trembling voice, "even when I'm holding your hand like this," Kyungsoo's heart drops when he sees a tear run down Jongin's cheek. A burn fills his eyes. "You see nothing? Feel...nothing?" 

What does he mean? 

Kyungsoo stares at Jongin's hand that touches his own. It shakes. "Jongin—"

"I see them, Kyungsoo," he intercepts. "I saw them when I first saw you." 

Kyungsoo shakes his head in disbelief. "You're messing with me." He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes and it isn't a smile of happiness. "You absolutely can't be serious, right now." 

The way Jongin is not able to keep his tears in, his pain, tugs at Kyungsoo's chest. This is impossible. If it was true, I would have saw them too. But then, Jongin has proved himself today as a truthful and kind person. How could he lie about something like this anyway? Who would?

His vision flickers again. Kyungsoo looks around the room, as it stays a little longer than last time. Albeit, it has disappeared once more. 

"What is it?" Jongin inquires. The elder turns his eyes back to Jongin. He concludes Jongin probably wiped his eyes whilst he looked around a moment, as there's only the swelling apparent. 

Kyungsoo exhales, not realizing he has held his breath for so long. "I, uh, I keep seeing... something, I don't know what it is. It comes every so often today, and it happens whenever your face randomly appears in my mind," he avoids Jongin's eyes and pulls his hand away. He closes the sketchbook and sets it and the pencil next to him. "I-I don't understand it. My heart beats fast when I'm around you a-and I feel giddy and my stomach flutters..." Why am I telling him this? 

"Is it—" Jongin breathes slowly, and with caution, holds Kyungsoo's hand again. "Is it pretty, whatever you see?" 

"I-I guess. It's... like nothing I have never seen before, if I get to see it long enough." Kyungsoo nibbles his lip. "It only appears when I'm around you and..." 

And just like that, Jongin's eyes fill up again. But he's smiling, so beautifully and joyfully. It is such a bittersweet sight, Kyungsoo isn't entirely sure what he should do. He can only stare at Jongin. 

It hits Kyungsoo then. 

Oh shit.

He's been seeing colors this whole time—but not fully or for long. And it's around Jongin that it happens. 

Oh shit. 

His heart feels like it stops a moment. His soulmate is sitting, right in front of him, in tears of pain, yet of joy that Kyungsoo still sees something. Jongin is holding his hand desperately, full of hope and longing—and Kyungsoo is here, unsure what to do, what to say, or how to feel. 

The shorter male is not sure why he does this, but he brings his free hand down to Jongin's face, running his fingers between the thick, dark locks. His hair is really, really soft and Kyungsoo wishes the colors would stay for good so he could see Jongin's eyes, skin, hair, lips... For a moment, Kyungsoo thinks about kissing him. But instead, Jongin buries his head in Kyungsoo's chest, sobbing and sniffling quietly. He clutches the back of Kyungsoo's vest tightly. 

A pang hits hard at Kyungsoo's heart. The next thing he questions is: Why can't I see colors officially?

 

"It's not uncommon that this type of thing happens to people that meet their soulmates for the first time," the psychologist, Dr. Zhang, explains to Kyungsoo, a small dimpled smile gracing his face. "For some, it takes time to fully see colors and in order for that to happen, you have to know your soulmate first." 

Kyungsoo nods slowly and hums in understanding. "Okay... but is there a reason why it happens or does it just happen?" 

"There's no scientific evidence, so I would say it's just one of those things out of our control," Dr. Zhang sits up a little straighter. "I would highly recommend you spend a lot time with your soulmate, communicate with them as much as you can, and soon enough, you should see the world in full, vibrant color." The doctor sends him a friendly smile. "It is as everyone says, they're beautiful and the person you meet is always worth the wait. Don't fret, Kyungsoo-ssi." 

The shorter sighs, looking up at the bland ceiling. "I'll try not to." 

"I also think it would be best if I see you once every month, just to see how you're progressing. Bring your soulmate in every once in awhile, too."

Kyungsoo nods again, thanks Dr. Zhang, and leaves out to set up another appointment for next month. 

 

If there is one thing Kyungsoo has noticed about Jongin, it's that he never comes to work in a suit and tie. It was only that one day he interviewed with potential interns. Jongin is always in very stylish clothes, like tight jeans, fringe, sheer, leather boots, pants, even crop tops on occasion. Everyday, there is one thing on his mom that stands out from the rest, whether it's one of the things mentioned, or something else like a necklace, or the makeup he wears sometimes that makes his eyes even more entrancing than they are. His heart beats a little faster, and the flickers happen more often with each day passing. 

It's happened quite a few times today, especially with Jongin's look of the day. He wears the same lacy choker he wore the second time Kyungsoo met with him, a dark color and black plaid shirt that is buttoned only to the middle(of course, there's something under the shirt, it is not that scandalous), and his legs—oh those perfect, long legs. The pants definitely black and ripped in many spots, and they sculpt Jongin's legs perfectly. His shoes are combat style boots, leather and goes over the bottom of Jongin's pants. Count in each smile, each small touch from Jongin, could be counted for each time a flicker of color lasted. 

Noticing him for the first time today would be one of those times. Kyungsoo could only gape at him, see how beautiful he is, and let his heart pound against his chest. And with each simper and touch, Kyungsoo's chest fluttered a more. He doesn't know what's different about today, compared to the past three months he has interned, visited Dr. Zhang twice with Jongin(the first time without, obviously), and tried in spending as much time with the younger as he was able. 

"These are really really good, Soo," Jongin says, that same grin flicking his lips and his eyes on the sketches Kyungsoo has for designs. "I could hire you on the spot to work with me, just based on your designs." 

The statement leaves Kyungsoo wide eyed. "Really?" 

Jongin peers up at Kyungsoo, closing the book and handing it back. "Yeah. You'd be working alongside me like you are now. Just paid." 

Kyungsoo feels like his body is on air and his fingers tingle. He cannot control the proud smile that splits on his face, and he scratches the nape of his neck bashfully. "Thanks."

Abruptly, Jongin blurts: "Do you wanna go out after work, though?" 

 The elder's lips part for a moment. His vision flickers, once more. But it doesn't last long, again. Then Kyungsoo smiles, nodding his head. "Yeah, that sounds really nice." 

"Meet me in the café after, okay?" Jongin stands, albeit his eyes—full with immense adoration—never stray away from Kyungsoo. "I have a short meeting with the styling department." 

Kyungsoo hums. "I'll wait for you, Nini." 

He sees how Jongin's eyes light up at the name, and he shyly looks down at the floor for a moment or so. The taller squeezes Kyungsoo's forearm, before leaving gracefully. 

Graceful... that's a perfect way to describe him. 

A sigh of contentment leaves from Kyungsoo's lips, and he struggles to fight another smile to his face. He stuffs his book in his messenger bag, and makes sure he has everything, then putting his coat on and slinging his bag over his shoulder. After that, he shows himself out of Jongin's grand office, briefly looking outside the large windows. It appears quiet from so high, but cars and people bustle about, with lampposts, headlights, and winter decorations as their source of light. The sight is very pretty, even with not seeing the colors that would illuminate the city. Kyungsoo makes certain to leave the door unlocked, since Jongin's belongings are still there and he will come up to grab them soon after the meeting is over. 

He takes the elevator down to the café, orders himself a coffee and a hot cocoa for Jongin. He's found out the young CEO isn't a fan of coffee, but he is definitely one for hot chocolate. Kyungsoo chuckles at the memory of Jongin trying coffee with Kyungsoo once, and how his face scrunched up in disgust. Kyungsoo had laughed at Jongin, who yelled, It's disgusting, how do you even drink this! It was a moment where Kyungsoo felt so at ease with Jongin, and he hopes Jongin felt the same. 

The two have many moments where Kyungsoo feels like he can let himself free, be happy. He does not know what it is about Jongin that makes him feel that way, but god, he's so glad it's only Jongin that can do it. 

There's the sound of footsteps and a squeeze to Kyungsoo's shoulder, that breaks Kyungsoo out of his thoughts. Kyungsoo looks up and sees Jongin, with a grin adorning his lips and his long, black coat on and buttoned. 

"Are you ready to go?" 

The shorter nods, stands, and grabs both cups, handing the one that's fuller out to Jongin. Jongin eyes it suspiciously. "Hot chocolate," Kyungsoo smiles. "I wouldn't get you coffee, don't worry." 

Jongin snorts, and takes it. "Alright, I'm trusting you." 

Kyungsoo laughs, his grin intoxicated by Jongin's. "I'm not that horrible." 

"You can be." 

"Touché." 

They end up going out to dinner first, and talking. That takes up two hours, most of it them just talking about every little thing, every big thing, everything. Then they take a walk after, at about eight thirty, Jongin on about how he believes people become stars when they die. It's interesting how he thinks that, and a beautiful way of thinking, if you ask Kyungsoo. 

Track of time is lost between them. But it isn't like any one of them cares, at least for Kyungsoo. Honestly, he wouldn't rather be anywhere else right now, than here. Listening to Jongin, talking to him, walking with him in the bitter cold. He wishes time would stop, and stay with Jongin. Just for a little while, that's all. 

Suddenly, it begins to snow. Even in black and white, it's beautiful, Kyungsoo thinks. He is not sure if colors make a difference with the snow being white. 

"Does it?" 

"Does what?" Jongin inquires. 

Kyungsoo glances back at Jongin, and his heart beats rapidly at not realizing he said that aloud(at how cute he is with the snowflakes in his hair). "Uh, I was just wondering if colors make a difference on how pretty snow is, that's all."

A smile grazes Jongin's lips, and he looks up at the sky with a elongated hum. "Sometimes," he answers. "But mostly when the colored lights reflect on the snow. It's pretty like that, and in its normal form." 

Kyungsoo watches the snow flakes get caught in Jongin's eyelashes and messy hair, and loves how beautiful he looks right now. There is another flicker, but it seems to last just a little longer than usual. He only has a few seconds to study the colors on Jongin, and how warm they are. But they disappear, just like that. A pit sinks into his stomach. 

"Kyungsoo," Jongin breaks the short silence between them. 

The intern hums lowly in response. 

"Can I... can I hold your hand?"

Kyungsoo sends a warm smile at a definitely blushing Jongin. He holds his hand out that was originally in his pocket. "You never have to ask me, Nini," he says endearingly. "Just do it." 

Jongin pouts, sliding his fingers between Kyungsoo's. Jongin's hand is really warm and has a soft feel to it. "I didn't want to surprise you." 

A chortle emits from Kyungsoo, and he pokes Jongin's cheek. "You're so cute." 

Jongin whines in protest, a pout still on his lips. He says nothing more however, and Kyungsoo looks over to see him checking the weather on his phone. Then he says: "There's a storm warning." 

"It's not even windy, though."

Jongin shrugs, pocketing his cell. "My apartment is close. Do you want to stay the night?" Kyungsoo looks at him with a raised brow. "Just to be safe, and it's only tonight. I don't mind, Soo." 

Kyungsoo nods with another chuckle. "I'm messing with you, I'll stay." 

"You're mean." 

 

Jongin's place is probably just as modern and stylish as his wardrobe is. But his place is comfortable, and Kyungsoo does not feel suffocated. Jongin allows him to take a quick shower, wash his clothes, and offers him a pair of boxers and pajamas. Kyungsoo only puts the shirt and boxers on—he sleeps without pants on. 

He comes out with the towel around his neck, and notices Jongin only in sweatpants now. He is fast asleep on the sofa, hair fallen in front of his eyes. Kyungsoo smiles softly, walking over to Jongin and kneeling in front of the sofa. Jongin is prone to fall asleep anywhere, Kyungsoo knows well. He has fallen asleep while he works, and in the late days that he stays behind to finish some things, and Kyungsoo stays to help out(of course Jongdae helps out too, but being married and having an adopted child, he has his limits). He has also fallen asleep many times in Kyungsoo's lap while Kyungsoo works on sketches. Quite the adorable sight. Jongin always looks so innocent and soft when he's asleep. He is beautiful all the time, but sleeping is on a whole different level. 

Kyungsoo brings a hand up to Jongin's face, brushing his fingers over his soft skin and his hair. He traces Jongin's features with the pads of his fingers, in a way to admire how beautiful he is. He doesn't jerk his hand away when Jongin's eyes open slowly. Jongin smiles lazily, grabbing Kyungsoo's hand and keeping it up to his cheek. Kyungsoo rubs his thumb over it, warmth tingling through his body. No words are exchanged. 

Kyungsoo finally rests his forehead against Jongin's, the younger's warm breath fanning against Kyungsoo's face. Jongin's hand cups Kyungsoo's cheek, alike to the elder's. He bites his lower lip, eyes half open and staring into Kyungsoo's. Kyungsoo finds himself absorbed in those eyes, holding so much emotion and things Kyungsoo wishes to know. He wants to know Jongin, know him better than anyone else inside and out. 

There's an overwhelming desire to kiss Jongin. They have never kissed, or gone farther than holding hands, or cuddling occasionally. It takes only one push, one touch of their lips. But Kyungsoo finds himself unable to move, and unsure if they're—if he is—ready for it. Kyungsoo swallows. 

"I really want to kiss you, right now," Jongin whispers. 

That's all it takes for Kyungsoo lose control, lose all hesitant thoughts, and push their mouths together. And it's so right, in every single way. Jongin's lips are soft, warm, and they fit so well on Kyungsoo's. Their lips don't stop moving, but they move slow and sweet, never parting from each other. A moan comes from Jongin when Kyungsoo nibbles gently on Jongin's lower lip. He tugs on it and let it go with a pop. Before they kiss again, Kyungsoo pauses, and processes what he sees. 

He sees the warm colors of Jongin's face, skin, eyes, hair. Jongin's skin is darker than Kyungsoo's, but it's such a beautiful color and reminds him of caramel candies he likes. His eyes... he wonders if their that chocolate color like some eyes are described in the books he reads. Jongin's lips remind him of a rose. Kyungsoo wants to keep looking around, see the other vibrant hues around him. But he cannot tear his eyes away from Jongin's pretty face, the way his eyes blink a few times in confusion, his brows furrow, and his mouth parts a little. Kyungsoo's senses are suddenly heightened, and nothing has been more beautiful looking at Jongin like this, everything in full color and staying. 

Jongin looks at him curiously. "Are you o—" 

Kyungsoo intercepts with another kiss. He takes it that it surprised Jongin quite a bit, since he doesn't fully reciprocate it. It is only brief, however. Kyungsoo breaks it, placing both hands on Jongin's face and making sure this isn't a dream. Tears fill his eyes and one by one, fall down his face.

"Why are you crying?" Jongin grins sweetly, wiping Kyungsoo's eyes and cheeks with his thumbs. 

A shaky breath draws out from Kyungsoo's lips. He rests his head against Jongin's once more, and whispers: "I see them." 

"All of them?" Jongin asks with a trembling, slightly joyful voice.

"All—everything." 

What comes after is pulling each other in a tight embrace, and crying out of happiness until no tears are left. 

 

Kyungsoo awakes the next morning with Jongin's head on his chest, their legs tangles under the blankets, and their hands twined loosely. He sees it all now, how wonderfully colorful Jongin's room is, full of pastels and in a contemporary style. It comforts Kyungsoo more than his own bedroom, to be honest. It makes Kyungsoo smile waking up with Jongin like this. 

Kyungsoo can't help but be mesmerized—once again—by Jongin's sleeping state. The younger is sleeping peacefully, shoulders rising and falling slack with his breaths. His rosy lips part ever so slightly and his eyelashes flutter with each inhale. He is as beautiful as ever, brown skin, dark hair, quivering eyelashes. Kyungsoo feels so warm and so... consoled, just by having woke up to this. 

A smile threatens at the corners of his mouth. Kyungsoo strokes Jongin's hair a few times, then allows his hand to glide down the younger man's back. He runs his hand up and down slowly, lightly. He only does it for a little bit, though, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty just yet. Albeit, he finds he already has when Jongin's eyes fall on him, and he pouts sleepily. 

"Why'd you stop?" Jongin whines. 

Kyungsoo laughs, kissing Jongin's temple. "I didn't want to wake you." 

"Well," Jongin grins, "I'm awake now." 

Kyungsoo hums, and presses his lips in Jongin's hair. Jongin snuggles into him further, face nuzzling in Kyungsoo's neck. He starts to play with Kyungsoo's fingers, twine their hands and untwine them many times. Jongin almost seems fascinated by how their hands fit together. Kyungsoo loves the contrast of their tones, the elder being fairer skinned and Jongin being dark skinned. But it's like whipped cream and coffee, Jongin had stated the night before(they were up late, Jongin naming every color Kyungsoo saw and admiring their skin colors together). 

"Kyungsoo," Jongin says quietly, almost afraid to ruin such a perfect silence. 

"Hmm?" 

"I love you." 

Kyungsoo's heart skips. His face feels warm and his body on air. Never had Jongin said that, and Kyungsoo knows he must have wanted to so many times. But Kyungsoo needed the time, the time to know Jongin and love him like he is supposed to. And Jongin was so patient and understanding and kind about it all, Kyungsoo doesn't know how he did it. 

Jongin props himself up on one elbow, so he is face to face with Kyungsoo. He's smiling wide and beautifully, and Kyungsoo can't stop staring at those pretty eyes again. 

"You don't have to say it back, yet. I just wanted you to know," Jongin says.

Kyungsoo immediately shakes his head. "No," he brings a hand up to Jongin's tanned cheek. "I love you too, Jongin. I really, truly do." 

Jongin's face turns pinkish and he smiles coyly. "Really?" 

"Yes, I guess I never truly realized it, though." 

Jongin is the one to put their foreheads together this time, the tips of their noses almost brushing. "Then I'm glad you have now." he utters, leaning down a little further. 

"Yeah," and suddenly, their lips touch gently, sweetly, with so much love and adoration. "I am, too."


End file.
